Voldemort returns
by queenbadwitch
Summary: Draco and his long time girlfriend find themselves in some trouble. Their families don't want them together and they don't care. What will happen if their families find out about thier problem?
1. Eve

hey guys this is my first fanfic=] i'm not so good at this writting stuff so......please read and review. give me ideas also. updates will depend on the time i have since im really busy..

* * *

"Draco you need to get up. We need to get to class." I said as I was shaking him. He was always one to show up late to class. Ever since we started dating I've been waking him up for school.

"But I don't wanna go to class today. I don't feel good." Draco groaned his same sorry excuse as he did every morning. I hastily walked across his room to open up his curtain, sure that that would get him moving. As soon as I grabbed a hold of the curtain he exclaimed "Don't you dare open that curtain, I am up!" I of course didn't listen, I opened it anyway. It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts, the sun was shining and it was a perfect autumn day. Draco eventually got up. We made it to class on time, but just barely.

Draco and I have been together since 3rd year, with it being our 7th and final year at Hogwarts I was kind of scared to see what was going to happen between Draco and I. Our families hated each other and we didn't live near one another, I was hoping that he would ask me to marry him sometime this year, but I honestly didn't think that that was going to happen since he wasn't big on commitment.

So during lunch I asked Draco if we could talk. "What do you think will happen with us at the end of school?" I asked hoping he would have a sure answer.

"Well I don't know, since our families don't want us together I don't know if we should even continue our relationship as it is." Draco said not really sure what he just said. He looked as though he was going to cry.

"W-w-w-what do you mean you don't know? Are you breaking up with me?" I fought out the words trying not to let him see that I was holding back tears. I was so in love with him. I mean how couldn't I? We had only been together for 4 years.

"NO!!!! I don't want us to end I'm just saying maybe it's what's best for our families."

"I don't give a shit what our families want. Draco I love you and I would hope that you love me too. Do you?" I was starting to have doubts now about us getting married.

"Eve darling you know I love you."

"Then why don't you for once stop thinking about what our families think and do what you want?" I was so mad at him I didn't know what to do, so I got up and I ran. Tears were already pouring out of me before I even got back to the commons. Camille Benjamin, one of my best friends here at Hogwarts, saw that I was crying. She quickly asked me what was wrong.

"Everything is wrong. I-I-I-I was hoping that maybe, just maybe Draco would ask me to marry him this year but I don't think that that is going to happen now because 'That's not what our families would want'" It was hard for me to catch my breath, between running and crying I was out of breath.

"Oh Eve, you know how Draco is, I've even warned you about this and you never listen. But, you know I'm here for you and I always will be." Cam said.

I knew I could trust Cam. I had always been able to trust her. "Thanks Cam, it means a lot that you are here for me." After I had calmed down, I went and found Draco. I needed to apologize and explain to him why I got so upset. "Hey Draco." I said, I felt really bad for blowing up on him. "I need to apologize."

"No you don't honey, you never need to apologize, I understand why you're upset."

I began to immediately think that Cam found him before I could.

"We have been together for four years and you really want to work things out and I'm willing to forget about our families and what they want. I love you Eve and nothing can ever stop that." Draco said. I knew he meant what he said and that meant a lot to me.

"Draco that's not the only reason I got upset. I honestly thought……" I kinda trailed off. I mean should I really tell him how I feel and that I want to be with him forever. We are only 18.

"What?!?" Draco said sounding very confused.

"Uhhh never mind, now that I think about it, it sounds really stupid." Should I really tell him how I feel or just let him figure it out?


	2. Draco

Hey guys i have chapter 2 up yay!! um sorry that this one is shorter but the next chapter has a lot happening in it so dont get to mad at me..please review=]

* * *

What was she trying to tell me? It has been bugging me since last night. She didn't even want to see or talk to me after our talk? Does she not love me anymore? Oh no I hope that's not the case. What should I do? I know go to talk to Camille, "Hey Cam." I hope this works.

"Yes Draco?"

"Can I ask you a question about Eve?"

"Sure?" Cam sounded unsure of herself but I didn't care I needed to know what was wrong with my Eve.

"Does Eve not love me anymore? She tried to tell me something last night when we were talking but then she ran off and she wouldn't talk to me or anything last night."

"Not that I know of. Draco she is madly in love with you and wants to marry you but she thinks that you're just too blind to see it."

I was trying to comprehend what Cam just said and I was shocked. I know that Eve and I have been together for four years now, but marriage? That was not in my plans this school year. I mean I love Eve and everything but why so soon. That's when I realize that I was still talking to Cam, "Oh. Thanks Cam for letting me know that. Do you know where I can find Eve?"

"Honestly Draco, do I look like her babysitter? She's probably heading to lunch."

"Thanks again Cam."

I needed to find Eve. That was my mission to find Eve and find out what she wanted to say. Found her. She was sitting alone and looked sad**/ **pissed off. I hope I didn't offend her last night. "Hey honey." I waited there for her to answer me but it was like she was ignoring me." Eve darling…what's wrong? Please talk to me?" That's when she stood up and I knew that it was going to turn bad really fast.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!?" Eve was extremely pissed. "HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I AM SO IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF LIFE WITHOUT YOU?" She kind of faded off and sat back down.

"Eve can you come back to my dorm with me so we can talk about this?"

She took in a deep breathe, "Fine." She didn't sound too happy.

We walked to my dorm. It was probably the longest, most quiet walk back to my dorm I have ever had. Eve wouldn't look at me or even hold my hand. Did I really hurt her that bad last night? We finally got back to my dorm and we sat in silence for awhile before I finally said something.

"Listen about last night I had.." She cut me off.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted. I was just…hang on…I was just hoping that you would ask me to marry you because you and I have something special… or so I thought, and I want to be with you forever and I…" She started to cry so immediately I wrapped my arms around her and I didn't let her go. I mean how could I? She was the one that I have been in love with since my third year here. I kissed her on the forehead and told her I loved her. After she had calmed down she went back to her dorm. I laid awake in my bed for hours thinking about what she had said about how she wanted me to purpose to her. I haven't even begun to think about that. We were barely 18 and had our whole lives ahead of us I was kind of nervous thinking about it.

The next day I went and found Cam, it's weird how much I hate her since she's a mud-blood but yet I have been surviving on her to help me with me and Eve. "Hey Cam, do you have a second?"

"Sure Draco. What is wrong now?"

"Nothing is wrong I just need help with something and I figured since you're Eve's best friend you would be the one who would be able to help me out."

"What do you want then?" Cam kind of snapped at me. I wonder if I should tell her what I was thinking about or just take her there.

"Just come with me please."


	3. Cam

Hey guys here is chapter 3..its longer than the last 2 and there is a new character..Jason Lewis ..read a review please

* * *

He is acting really wired. Where the hell is he taking me? It's not like Draco to be acting like this he's usually calm and easy going when it comes to Eve but not today, today he is acting strange. "Draco where the hell are you taking me?"

"You'll see Cam, just trust me."

"Fine." We slowly pull up to a weird looking store with expensive jewelry. Then it clicked, 'HE'S GUNNA PURPOSE'!!! "Oh My God Draco is this what I think it is?"

"Yes Cam I'm gunna purpose to Eve and I need your help to pick out the perfect ring for the perfect girl."

"Draco, why didn't you just tell me instead of dragging me down here?"

"I didn't want you to say anything to Eve and you need not to tell her because I want her to be surprised and I want the day I do it be special."

"Draco she's gunna love you no matter what you could ask her after a Quidditch practice and she still won't care."

"I know Cam but I still want it to be perfect. I love her and I want to do this right. So just please just help me so that way it's not as stressful on me please."

"Of course Draco I'll help." I can't believe that Draco is actually going to be through with this. He's actually going to purpose to Eve. But I just don't know how long I can keep this a secret from Eve. She's my best friend, I can't lie to her. She's going to wonder where Draco and I went. Draco will be able to come up with a great idea of where we've been but I'll just wait until he tells me what we're going to tell her.

"Cam are you coming?"

"Yes Draco."

"So I was thinking of getting something small since she's not really into jewelry. What do you think?"

"I think that she would love something that has a sapphire stone and that is small."

"Good thinking Cam. I totally forgot that her favorite gem is sapphire."

"Good afternoon." Said the jeweler. I always think that they are a little pushy. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring." Draco sounded unsure.

"And I'm guessing this is the lucky lady?" Draco and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"No this is the lucky lady's best friend." Draco forced out.

"Oh," he sounded really embarrassed, "Well what can I help you with? Do you have an idea of what you want?"

"Actually I'm looking for something small with a sapphire stone." He took us over to the glass counter filled with beautiful sapphire rings. I wish I had a boy who loved me and would by me an emerald ring. I'm so jealous of Eve and Draco they are so perfect yes they fight but still him purposing to her it just sends me over the edge.

"Oh Draco look at this one." It was small but at the same time I looked big. It had a sapphire stone in the middle of two smaller diamonds.

"I like it and I'm sure Eve will love it. I'll take it." Draco was glowing. I have never seen him glow like that before it was so adorable. On our way back to Hogwarts it was a quite ride Draco just sat there quite and glowing I bet he was thinking on how he was going to purpose to Eve.

"So Draco, do you know when you're going to ask her?"

"No, I've been thinking that maybe I could do it on our anniversary but I think that will be too common."

"That's so true. Maybe you should do it for her birthday. Take her out to dinner and then when you guys get back to her dorm just drop down and ask."

"Cam that is almost genius!" I can't believe he actually liked my idea. I mean that's what I have always wanted and Eve and I are pretty much the same when it comes to stuff like this.

"Thanks Draco I try to be." We get back and Eve runs up to us and asks us where we have been and Draco tells her that me and him went out to eat because he needed to talk to me about something, which wasn't really lying but it wasn't telling the whole truth. As he was making up a story I noticed Jason Lewis staring at me. Draco and Eve walk away and then Jay came up and started talking me. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes were, it was kind of weird, I have been in class with him and I always thought he was kind of cute but not enough to talk to him.

"Hey, I know we have never talked before but I've always kind of admired you." Did he just say I that I mean come on no one has ever acted interested in me before and all of a sudden Jay randomly comes up to me and says he's being admiring me. I find it kind of weird but that's just me.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing really I was just wondering if you would like to go out to eat with me sometime."

"Um...sure. Sounds great Jay." Did he just ask me out on a date? Why do I have this feeling? I've never felt this before; I need to go talk to Eve ASAP. I'm not good with boys and obviously Eve is since he and Draco have been together for ever and now they are getting engaged.


	4. Eve 2

Hey guys here's chapter four...Please read and review=]..give me ideas to make it better if you so choose=] it would be great=]

* * *

"Eve we need to talk right now!" Cam sounded very scared about something and so I was really worried about her and so I told Draco that I would talk to him later.

"What's up babe?"

"You know that Jason Lewis guy," I nodded, "Well he asked me out on a date, what do I do Eve? I think that I might actually like him." She looked at me like I had the answer to her problem, but I didn't. I couldn't tell her if she liked him or not that's something that she needs to find out for herself.

"I'm happy for you Cam. When you guys going?"

"I don't know yet he just asked me if I would go out to eat with him sometime and I said that sounded great. Eve I'm nervous."

"Calm down Cam, we'll find you a cute outfit and if you think you think him then we'll make sure you look cute but also you're comfortable with who you are."

"I just wanna wear my usually jeans and band t-shirt."

"No Cam you need to wear something that shows off your body."

"But Eve, Jason likes me for who I am, I think."

"Fine. Let's go to your dorm and try on some clothes." We hastily walked to Cam's dorm. We saw Jay and I looked at Cam and she pretty much lit up. I have been best friends with her for the longest time and I have never seen her so happy.

"Hey Cam." Jay said as he passed us.

"Hey Jason." She said shyly.

"Awe Cam you guys totally connected right there. Let's get going." I grabbed a hold of her hand and started running. We reached her dorm and we started going through her clothes.

How's this look?" she came out in fishnet leggings, leather mini skirt, high heels, and a light blue aero polo.

"Cam you can't be serious." Why would she want to wear that out on a date with a guy she doesn't even know. "Let's try this on." I was holding a little black dress with one strap over the right shoulder.

"I'll try it on but I don't wanna wear it."

"Just humor me please."

"Fine." She went to put it on, and when we came out she look absolutely gorgeous.

"Cam you have to wear that you look absolutely gorgeous."

"I don't know Eve it's not me. It's more of something you would wear. Plus Jay likes me for me not for what my best friend looks like."

"Well you don't wanna look trashy do you?"

"No but that's my look." Cam went back and changed into her robe. She seems pretty serious about Jay and she doesn't even know if she likes him. "I'm going to find Jay so we can talk about our date."

"Ok I'll talk to you later then." Cam went down the hallway with the biggest smile ever on her since we have ever been friends.

"Hey Draco." I said with excitement in my voice. "Let's go out tonight."

"Um…ok? What's the rush in us going out tonight?"

"Nothing I just wanna go somewhere with the love of my life. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all love, I was just wondering what the urgency was for us hanging out." I was starting to get pretty annoyed with him asking why I wanted to hang out with him. He seemed like he was hiding something from me.

"Draco, are you hiding something from me?"

"Psh NO why would I hide something from you? Have I ever hid anything from you?"

"No, but you're acting really weird babe."

"No I'm not hiding anything from you. I promise." He looked pretty nervous.

"Ok. So do you want to hang out tonight then?"

"Sure. When and where?"

"I don't care we can just hang in your dorm or my dorm it doesn't matter." Does that make me sound desperate? Oh well he's my boyfriend it shouldn't matter. I knew what I was going to wear though. I was going to wear that little black dress I tried to get Cam to wear to her date. She said it wasn't her so if she changes her mind to bad I'm going to wear it tonight.


	5. Draco 2

Heres ch 5...not quite as long please review

* * *

Eve was acting strange today. I hope Cam didn't tell her about me wanting to ask her to marry me. I wonder what's going on. Did I do something wrong or something right? I headed back to my dorm and I saw Cam with Jay. They looked pretty happy. Since Eve and I have been together I have never seen Cam so happy. She glowed. She was wearing fishnet leggings, a black leather mini skirt, high heels, and a light blue aero polo. I thought Eve was suppose to help her pick out an outfit for tonight, which apparently turned out pretty bad since I know that Eve would not approve of what she is wearing. I got back to my dorm and was getting ready to go out tonight with Eve. After getting ready I walked to Eve's dorm. When I got there is was dark with candles lit. What is going on? Eve doesn't like the dark and she's not into the romantic stuff. Is she doing drugs?

"Eve?" I asked wondering where she was.

"Follow my voice." She sounded like she was turned on. I reached her and I saw her on her bed with her little black dress with one strap over the right shoulder. She looked HOTT! I started getting feelings that I couldn't explain. "Well hello there darling." God was so gorgeous.

"Hey." I said sliding into bed beside her. "You look gorgeous. So where are we going tonight?"

"I figured we would just stay in here tonight if that's ok with you. Cam is out on her date with Jay tonight and so we have the whole place to ourselves." She said winking. I wondered what she was thinking. I mean I know what she was thinking I just thought she wanted to wait until we were married, but apparently she wanted it and I was willing to give it.

"Yeah, that is perfectly fine with me." She started to kiss my neck and slowly unbuttoned my shirt. I took her hair down and started to mess with it because I knew how well she liked her hair being messed with. She took off my shirt and thens she started to kiss down my chest and got right to where my pants started then she came back up and started to kiss my neck again. I grabbed a hold of her head and we started to make out. I began to kiss her neck. She slowly eased her arm out of that one strap. I unzipped the back of it. And there she was, my future fiancée, laying beside me in just her bra and underwear. I had never seen her like this before. She has never let us do anything. We were the perfect little couple. Wait until marriage to have sex, but now Eve has changed her mind. I didn't mind that one bit. "Eve are you sure you want to do this?"

"Honestly?" She said trying to catch her breathe. I had her so turned on that I figured she was about to give in. "I really only want to have sex because I feel like our love is no longer there. I want to make sure you still love me." I was so shocked that I got off the bed and walked over to put my shirt back on. "Draco what are you doing?"

"Eve, I want you to have sex because you love me not because you want to see if there is still love between us."

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I want to know that you really want to be with me or if you just want to be with me because I don't want to let you go."

"Eve I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Why can't you get that through your head."


	6. Cam 2

this is a really short chapter...i had a bunch of ideas for it but they all kinda disappeared...but whatever..plz review

* * *

I met up with Jay and we went out to eat. He was so funny and amazingly gorgeous. Why have I never notice this guy before?

"Hey Cam, do you want to go back to my dorm after we get done here?" He asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"Sure." I was so excited. I have never been to a dorm with a guy before. I felt so weird. But yet at the same time I was so comfortable. I think I love him. No, no, no I can't love him. It's too soon. I'm not going to get hurt again like the last time.

I had been in love once and only once, because after Thomas hard destroyed me I told myself I would never love again. Tom was my first love. We were young and there was so much chemistry between. Tom was older than my by three years. He always tried to make me have sex with him but I would never give in. One night after we got in a big fight I told him that I didn't want anything to do with him. That's when he told me that he was only dating me to get closer to my older, prettier sister, and that they have been hooking up every night after he dropped me off. I was torn apart.

We headed to his dorm where he was the only one who stayed there. It was so well organized and very clean. We snuggled next to the fire place for awhile then he turned to me.

"Camille I love you." He said it with so much certainty.

"Are you sure you do? Or is that just a feeling?"

"Cam I have been in love with you since first year. I just never got up the nerve to ask you out, but I told myself this year I was going to go for it, and I'm so glad I did."

"I hate to burst your bubble but I can't say the thing to you."

"I don't care Cam I love you and you can take as long as you want to too tell me that you love me. I'll wait forever for you." Oh My freakin GOOSH! I can't believe it.

"Ok I just wanted you to know that." I snuggled up closer to him. He smelt so good. He had his arm around me and I felt so safe. We migrated to his bed where we made out and eventually fell asleep. Maybe I did love him.


	7. Eve 3

heyy guys sorry it took so long..i got pretty busy..heres chapter seven...read and review plz

* * *

What have I done? Draco walked out on me. Maybe he really did love me but I just pushed him away. I sat on the bed crying. I didn't know what else to do. I just let the man I had loved my whole live just walk out on me. The next morning I went to find Cam.

"Hey Eve, what's wrong?" She knew me so well I couldn't lie to her.

"Draco and I got in a fight. We were going to have sex last night but then he asked me why I was letting him do that and I told him it's because I didn't think that our love was there anymore…and then…and then.." I lost it I couldn't finish it I was in such dismay I couldn't even tell my best friend"

"Did you guys break up?"

"I don't know. He won't talk to me?

"Don't over think it babe. You guys will work it out you always do."

"I don't think we will work this one out. It's pretty serious this time."

"Eve you guys have to work it out you just have to. You don't have a choice. And if my understandings are correct he's not going to end it. He loves you Eve he really does and he wouldn't dare end it with you."

"You're right Cam he loves me too much to end it." So I went out in search of Draco and when I found him he was sitting alone out on the side of a hill. He looked so cute just sitting there I didn't want to disturb him.

"I know you're over there Eve, just come and sit down we need to talk."

I was scared for what was about to come next, or at least what I thought was going to happen.

"I'm so sorry for last night." I started the next thing I knew we were making out. Then he stopped abruptly, gets on one knee and I start to shake.

"Eve we have been through a lot and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. This isn't exactly how I wanted to do this but, Will you marry me?"

"W-W-W-WHAT! Of course I will." We stood up and kissed forever I can't believe that last night we fought and he walked out on me and now we were engaged. "How did you get it past my parents?"

"I didn't ask them, nor did I tell my father. I thought we'd surprise them and tell them a break."

"You're kidding right Draco?" One minute I was ecstatic the next I was so pissed at him. "Draco Malfoy you didn't ask our parents? This is horrible. You know that our families hate each other."

"Eve darling I would never get our parents approval so that I was I decided to take it into my own hands. I love you to death and I don't want us to end just because our families hate each other. I want to be with you forever and nothing is going to stop us."

"Draco I understand that but I don't want my parents to disown me?"

"If they do I will be there for you. I promise."


End file.
